


When you're fifteen, they call you a genius

by jetsam



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto Tsuyoshi sees it coming, there’s no denying that.  </p>
<p>Sawada Tsunayoshi looks just like his dad did at that age and he’d have to be an idiot not to recognise an Arcobaleno on sight, even one that’s poaching food from him.  After that, he knows it’s only a matter of time.  Tsuyoshi knows exactly the sort of son he’s raised and the Vongola will know that potential as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're fifteen, they call you a genius

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi sees it coming, there’s no denying that. 

Sawada Tsunayoshi looks just like his dad did at that age and he’d have to be an idiot not to recognise an Arcobaleno on sight, even one that’s poaching food from him. After that, he knows it’s only a matter of time. Tsuyoshi knows exactly the sort of son he’s raised and the Vongola will know that potential as well.

Takeshi asking for kendo lessons is just the final hint that Tsuyoshi's previous life has caught up to him.

Iemitsu walks through his door one morning in a miner’s helmet and a pair of muddy dungarees. It takes Tsuyoshi a moment to recognise him in that get-up and then his hand is reaching up under the smooth wooden counter, feeling for the sword that he’s fixed there, far enough back that Takeshi wouldn’t find it by mistake. He’s almost sure that Iemitsu believes in peaceful retirement and not killing your old comrades but it’s far better to be sure.

“That where the secret sake stash is, old man?” Iemitsu asks, his grin goofy, though his hands are out open in front of him. Not an idiot, Iemitsu, however hard he pretends.

“All in the back room, I’m afraid, sir,” he says politely, the image of a shopkeeper. “Shall I bring some out?”

The hat hits the table with a thud and Iemitsu flops into a seat. “It’s been a while, Yamamoto,” he says, all hints of the joker gone.

Tsuyoshi takes the seat next to him, absently tossing his knife from hand to hand. He never told Takeshi not to play with knives. Takeshi hasn’t yet cut himself either.

“You’re back for good?”

“I brought the Vongola half rings and the Varia will be arriving to try and seize them sometime in the next few weeks.” Iemitsu laughs. “Would you do that to your kid, Tsuyoshi?”

Tsuyoshi pauses, wipes the blade of his knife on a towel. As far as he knows, the succession of the Vongola isn’t something that’s ever been subject to the whims of protective parents. Iemitsu isn’t the type to back down, either. “And what does the Arcobaleno say about it?”

“He doesn’t lose, apparently, and that’s all he has to say on the subject. I’ve spent the past few days digging kids out from under their own explosions and making sure none of them kill their trainers or get killed by them, which is easier said than done.” Iemitsu glares at him. “Stop laughing at me. At least tell me that your kid’s not going to be a problem. He’s already had one skirmish with Squalo and I’d rather see him come out alive from the rematch.”

Squalo, huh? The one who claims to have defeated the Shigure Souen style? There are worse people to get serious about.

“Takeshi’s a natural,” he says, a smile playing around his lips. “By the time I’ve finished with him, there won’t be a swordsman alive who can beat him. ”

Iemitsu smiles. “Just like his dad, then.”

Tsuyoshi doesn’t answer, staring at the blade for a moment. It needs sharpening. Something to do after Takeshi goes to bed tonight.

“Did you want that sake?” he asks eventually.

They sit there for a while, Tsuyoshi watching him nurse a cup. They don’t have all that long before the shop will start to fill and he’ll have to get back to work.

They look up as the door opens.

“Hi dad, Sawada-san,” Takeshi says, nodding politely, and there’s a gleam in his eyes. He looks at them and continues. “You have time for a lesson now?”

“You’re sounding pretty serious,” Tsuyoshi says and he can almost see Iemitsu’s ears twitch.

“It’s not something to jump off the roof over but yeah, I’m serious. There’s a guy I have to beat,” Takeshi says and laughs, reaching over to ruffle Tsuyoshi’s hair. “Not you, either, old man.”

“We’d best get going then,” Tsuyoshi says, standing him. “Here, put this away.”

He tosses the knife at Takeshi, who plucks it neatly out of the air. 

“Whoa, careful there dad!” Takeshi scolds, putting it away carefully. Tsuyoshi ignores him.

Iemitsu looks like Christmas has come early. Tsuyoshi doesn't even attempt to hide the proud smile.

Tsuyoshi has been looking forward to this lesson all day. He turns to clear up the counter, shooing Takeshi through the back to put his gear on. 

When he looks up, Iemitsu is gone.


End file.
